Maleficent (Disney)
Maleficent is the main antagonist of Disney's 16th full-length animated feature film Sleeping Beauty, a supporting antagonist in Mickey's House of Villains, and one of the main antagonists of the Kingdom Hearts franchise. She is an evil fairy witch who takes offense at not being invited to the christening of Princess Aurora, and attempts revenge on King Stefan and Queen Leah by cursing their beloved daughter Princess Aurora. Maleficent is a dark fairy responsible for all misfortune in King Stefan's kingdom. She appears to be particularly disdainful and unfond of the Three Good Fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, her polar opposites, who do all in their power to keep Maleficent's overwhelming evil magic at bay. With her gothic, elegant design, dramatic and flamboyant animation, and unlimited arsenal of magic powers, Maleficent is one of the most popular and well-known Disney villains. In the 1959 animated film, she was voiced by the late Eleanor Audley, who previously voiced Lady Tremaine in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella, and Madame Leota in The Haunted Mansion. In subsequent appearances, she is voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. In the 2014 live action film, she was portrayed by Angelina Jolie. Personality Maleficent is the ultimate epitome of evil in the Disney universe. She is introduced as an impeccably sophisticated and regal creature. Maleficent is highly cynical, sarcastic and manipulative, shown by how she referred to the Three Good Fairies as "the rabble", which nearly prompted one of the Fairies to attack her. She admits that she felt distressed at not being invited to the christening of Princess Aurora. Maleficent is openly uncooperative, detrimental and malicious in cursing Princess Aurora with her eventual death. Maleficent is an extremely violent and diabolical person: she flies into an explosive rage frequently when punishing her minions, going so far as to electrocute some of them. Maleficent is also very pompous, arrogant, unpleasant and narcissistic to a fault, mocking the Three Fairies for their failure to protect Aurora, and for the fact that they thought they could defeat "the Mistress of All Evil". Despite her evil nature, Maleficent is shown to care for her pet crow Diablo. She is shown to be affectionately stroking the bird on several occasions, even suffering a villainous breakdown after learning that one of the fairies turned him into a permanent stone statue. Maleficent is shown to be capable of horror, shown by her reaction to Prince Phillip hacking through her enchantments so easily. This prompts her to enter the fray directly. She is also very pompous, egotistical, and overconfident, describing her powers as all of the powers of hell. She is a cunning, cruel, sadistic and treacherous creature, shown to be laughing hysterically when she transformed into a dangerous dragon. Maleficent is also a bloodthirsty and aggressive being by nature, never having a certain goal in mind and only wishing to cause pandemonium and chaos in the world, supported by her true form being a dragon. Appearance Maleficent appears in the form of a tall, slender, beautiful (although some appearances of her depict her with gray skin) woman with pale green skin, a narrow face, and a prominent chin. She also has yellow eyes and black horns (it is unknown if those are her horns or a headdress), which is symbolic of her dark magic. She is clad in a black and purple robe with bat wing-like edges, underneath her robe, she wears a dress with the same color pallet, but with some red instead of purple, and wears a gold ring with a large, mysterious, circular black stone in it. Both the horned headdress and bat wing-like robe represent and foreshadow her dragon form. Unlike the other three fairy godmothers in the movie , Maleficent is an evil sorceress, and her evil enables her to perform many magical and powerful spells. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip through which she casts her spells. She is also capable of shapeshifting at will into numerous forms, including a floating hypnotic light resembling a will-o'-the-wisp and a massive, monstrous black-and-purple dragon. She is also frequently accompanied by Diablo, perched on her shoulder. She seems to have a minor quirk in regards to holding light objects, as she seems to extend her pinkie when holding a torch in the forward direction, as evidenced during her capture of Prince Phillip. Powers and Abilities Maleficent is an enormously powerful being, since she is the personification of pure evil: *'Teleportation': Maleficent is capable of transporting herself from one place to another with a wave of her staff. *'Pyrokinesis': Maleficent is capable of manipulating fire effortlessly, and also uses it as a means of defense and transportation. *'Divination': She is capable of seeing into the distant future using the orb in her staff. *'Electrokinesis': She is capable of shooting bolts of electricity from her staff as an offensive barrage on an opponent. She can also create celestial storms at will. *'Chlorokinesis': At one point, Maleficent surrounded a castle with a forest of thorn bushes that are abnormally large and strong. Only the Sword of Truth can penetrate the branches of these bushes, because it was enchanted. *'Flight': She can fly in a form of energy similar to a comet, in which shape she can reach superhuman speeds. *'Zoopathy': She appears to have a symbiotic control over her crow Diablo. *'Cursing': She can create a tremendously elaborate curse on a person, as she did with the Princess Aurora. *'Cryokinesis': She can create and control frost storms *'Dragon form': In the climax of the film, Maleficent transforms into an enormous dragon,which is possibly her true form, at which point her powers are increased immensely: **'Pyrogenesis': she is capable of breathing acid-green fire. The fire is incredibly potent, as lightning cracks whenever she breathes fire, and it is capable of knocking an enchanted weapon out of its owner's grasp. **'Superhuman strength': As a dragon, Maleficent's physical strength increases tremendously. Her jaws become incredibly powerful, as whenever she snaps them shut, they create sonic booms. **'Invulnerability': Maleficent is immune to fire and conventional weapons as a dragon, but enchanted weapons can penetrate her hide. Weaknesses Despite being preternaturally powerful, manipulative, and intelligent, Maleficent is neither omnipotent or omniscient in her abilities and capacities. The effects of her powers, and Maleficent herself, are also not especially immune to enchanted weapons, and her curses, while elaborate, powerful and nearly unbreakable, can be worked around in some ways. Live-Action Films Maleficent appears as the main protagonist of the 2014 live-action film Maleficent and its 2019 sequel Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. In this version, she is reimaginged as a much more sympathetic and anti-villainous character, but still carries out the curse of Aurora and refers to herself as the "Mistress of All Evil". ''Once Upon a Time'' Trivia *Maleficent is one of the three of the earlier Disney villains to say "hell", the other two being Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Forte from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. *Maleficent has been mentioned by Miss Nettle in her villain song, which says "I'll be as famous as Maleficent" so maybe, she thinks that Maleficent is the most famous fairy of the Disney world. *Maleficent may be the first Disney villain to appear in an adaptation told from her perspective. *Her final scream was provided by recycled voice footage of Queen Grimhilde's from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Navigation pl:Czarownica (Disney) Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Contradictory Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Mongers Category:Dragons Category:Usurper Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Titular Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Honorable Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Strategic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Misandrists Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Warlords Category:Mutated Category:Evil Creator Category:Traitor Category:Slaver Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Nemesis Category:Revived Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:The Heavy Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Mascots Category:Game Bosses Category:Heretics Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Giant Category:Book Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Elementals Category:Terrorists